BFDI Kart: Double Dash!!
BFDI Kart: Double Dash!! is a pretend game suggested by Hoppingicon released for the Eggzbox based on Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo Gamecube. It consists of the 20 original contestants playable in karts. They gather in teams of 2 and work together to knock out the other opponents. Due to budget cuts, David isn't playable. The game is set to release never. Also, this idea wasn't to make Object Kart look bad. You are only allowed to add items, karts, and pictures. Don't change anything else without permission from Hoppingicon. Playable Gamemodes *BFDI GP (1-2 players) **50cc **100cc **150cc **Mirror Mode **The All-Cup Tour **Backwards Mode *Battle Mode (2-4 players) **Yoyleberry Collectors **Bomby Blast **Dream Island Theft **Balloon Battle *VS Mode (2-4 players) *Time Trials Playable Characters and their Karts A total of 24 characters are in the game Default Playable Characters: *The Top Two - Firey and Leafy **Firey's kart is the Flaming Fire **Leafy's kart is the Lovely Leaf Firey.png Leafy.png *The Cool Guys - Pen and Eraser **Pen's kart is the Capped Cruiser **Eraser's kart is the Pink Dasher Pen.png Eraser.png *The Bullies - Blocky and Snowball **Blocky's kart is the Blocky Blaster **Snowball's kart is the Snow Plower Blocky.png Snowball-0.png *The BFFs - Pencil and Match **Pencil's kart is the Point Coach **Match's kart is the Match Coach Pencil.png Match.png *The Indifferents - Spongy and Rocky **Spongy's kart is the Turbo Spongy **Rocky's kart is the Turbo Rocky Spongy_Pose.png Rocky_Pose.png *The Counterparts - Bubble and Ice Cube **Bubble's kart is the Bubble Blower **Ice Cube's kart is the Ice Driver Bubble.png IceCube-2.png *WOAH Bunch - Coiny and Pin **Coiny's kart is the Shiny Dasher **Pin's kart is the Pointy Turbo Coiny.png BFDI(A)_pin.png *The Smarties - Tennis Ball and Golf Ball **Tennis Ball's kart is the Turning TB **Golf Ball's kart is the Golf Kart TennisBall.png Golf_Ball.png BFDIKDD!!TBGB.png|Golf Ball, along with Tennis Ball on the Golf Kart. Unlockable Playable Characters: *The Angries - Flower and Needle **Win all 150cc cups with at least a two-star ranking **Flower's kart is the Bloom Dasher **Needle's kart is the Turbo Tack Flower.png Needle_._Png *The Love Couple? - Teardrop and Woody **Complete the All-Cup Tour with at least a two-star ranking **Teardrop's kart is the Teardrop Kart **Woody's kart is the Woody Kart Teardrop.png Woody-1.png *The Recommended - Grassy and Barf Bag **Beat 8 staff ghost in time trials **Grassy's kart is the Leafmower **Barf Bag's kart is the Barf Bus Grassy-1.png Barf_Bag.png *The New Alliance - Book and Ruby **Complete the entire game **Book's kart is the Mobile Library **Ruby's kart is the Crystal Trailblazer Book.png Ruby.png Other Unlockable Vehicles *Cap Bike **Pen's extra vehicle, beat all 16 staff ghosts to unlock. *Pencilium Bike **Pencil's extra vehicle, complete all mirror mode cups with at least a two-star ranking. *Match Bike **Match's extra vehicle, drive all the courses backward (falling off the course and respawning back further is allowed). Grand Prix *Win Token Cup **Goiky **Teardrop Falls **Golf Ball's Underground Factory **Goiky Desert *Yoyle Cup **Goiky Canal **Gelatin Steakhouse ***It would have GBA Ribbon Road style gameplay as the players would be tiny. **Pencil's Doodle World **Yoyle Mountain *TLC Cup **Yoyle City **Davidland **Eraser and Pen Pinball **Evil Canyon *Dream Cup **The World's Largest Oven **EXIT **Evil Leafy **Rainbow Road Battle Stages *Yoyle Stadium *Evil Forest *Lego Brick's Underground Factory *Barf Bag Items *Poison Bug *Freeze Juice *Puffball (acts like the Bullet Bill, but doesn't harm other players) *Audio recording of Four's screech *Fork (works as a green shell) *Knife (works as a red shell) *Acid Spitballs (when obtained, can be shot 5 times) *Zappies *Win Token (gives a speed boost) *TLC (Traps the driver in 1st for 3 seconds) **The player can escape with the screech recording. Special Items * Barf (Rocky) Trivia *Some of the names of the contestant's karts are based on the Mario karts: **The Point Coach and Match Coach are based on Princess Peach's Heart Coach and Princess Daisy's Bloom Coach. **The Turbo Spongy, Turbo Rocky and Turbo Tack are based on Yoshi's Turbo Yoshi and Birdo's Turbo Birdo. **The Teardrop Kart and Woody Kart are based on Toad's Toad Kart and Toadette's Toadette Kart. ***The Pink Dasher and the Bloom Dasher are based on Mario Kart DS's B Dasher. ***The Blocky Blaster is based on Mario Kart Wii's Bullet Blaster. ***The Flaming Fire is based on Mario Kart Wii's Flame Runner. ***The Match Bike is based on Mario Kart Wii's Mach Bike. ---- Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo-related Category:Mario-related Category:BFDI Category:WheeliumThe2nd Recommended Articles! Category:BFDI Kart Category:BFDIA